John-117's Legacy
by Insanity Writer 123
Summary: Taking place after Halo 4, John now settles into a happy life with his childhood girlfriend, raising their three young children. However, their lives are shattered by the arrival of UNSC personal, especially when 50 kids mysteriously grow ill. Using what he knows from his experience from the Spartan II Program, John must now save his kids from sharing his horrifying experiences.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Halo. WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE END OF HALO 4...READ AT OWN DISCRETION!_

_I redid this because someone had a complaint about some missing details. Well, whoever you are Guest, here you go._

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Master Chief watched as he was quickly floating to Earth. He felt Cortana's protective embrace around him, so warm and loving. "Welcome home, John."

"Cortana." he muttered, as he her voice fading. "Why? We could have gone together."

"No," she replied. "Live long, happy, and prosper. Promise me, John, that you will make yourself happy for years to come."

For the first time since before he was discovered and studied by Dr. Hasley, John felt tears stinging his eyes and dripping down his pale cheeks under his Mark VI helmet. "I promise. And I'll never forget you, Cortana, after everything you've done for me."

As they entered the Earth's atmosphere, the acceleration caused John to become engulfed in flames as he plummeted and watched Cortana fade.

* * *

Below them on Earth, sat the Human-Covenant War memorial, which contained the names, pictures, and medals of all UNSC personal felled in the war. The names included Captain Jacob Keyes, Captain Miranda Keyes, Seargent Avery Junior Johnson, Admiral Danforth Whitcomb, and many, many more.

At one end, sat a section just for fallen Spartans of the highly successful Spartan II Program. There were the tags of soldiers such as Joshua-029, Grace-093, James-005, and Samuel-034. In the middle of all the tags, there was a single number carved into the stone: _117, _Master Chief's number.

This whole Spartan memorial had been put together by the four remaining Spartans: Frederick-104, Kelly-087, William-043, and Linda-058. The four now stood around the memorial, Fred sitting due to a nasty injury. Kelly grimaced. "You just had to leap off that bridge."

"Without the war, all our training is useless. I have to keep pushing myself." He glanced at the cast. "It's nothing. I'll be better in a few days."

Linda sat by the tag of James, tears running down my face. "He's gone, with everyone else!"

As the Spartans gave their respects for fallen comrads, and Elite came walking up. "Spartans."

They saluted him. "Arbitor," Will muttered. "So we meet at last."

"Yes," the alien nodded. "It appears that we do." The Arbitor gazed at the 117 carved into the memorial. "He was a fine warrior, one I highly respect. He gave his life for the human race. May he never be forgotten."

Kelly nodded. "As his fellow Spartans, he _will _be remembered, along with every other dead soul named here."

There was silence as they gazed at each name. Even some Spartans who'd died during augmentations had been added. It was hard for Spartans to die, but without the war, they were all better off remaining that way. As they did, some strange mass rocketed through the air. Landing, the thing created a crater 30 meters wide beside the memorial.

Everyone gasped as John stood, shaking the dirt from his Mark VI suit. "Chief!" Linda cried rushing up to him. "You're alive!"

"Well, I'll be a sonuvabitch," Fred muttered.

"You already are," Kelly replied shooting an amused look at him. "John, how'd you make it?"

He sighed. "Cortana gave her last bit of energy to form a shield around me."

"Wait," said Will. "You mean Cortana is..."

"I'm afraid so. She did her duty."

Everyone fell silent again as Master Chief began carving _Cortana _into the memeorial.

* * *

A month had passed since returning to Earth. Master Chief's mind wandered back to when he was debriefed on everything that had happened to him since he and Cortana were seperated from the Arbitor. Captain Armand Hurvey and Lieutenant Kasey Silver were shocked to hear the gruesome details that took place inside Installation 00.

"Incredible," Lieutenant Silver muttered, her gray eyes wide with surprise. "I never would have thought. That, along with you're military record, has given quite a ride, cowboy. What's next for your adventures?"

John had been silent for so long, nobody thouht he'd answer. He had been contemplating his next action. He no longer had Cortana to aid him, the war was over, honestly, there was no reason for him to remain in the UNSC. "I don't know," he said finally. "For starters, though, I'd like my armor removed."

Captain Hurvey nodded. "Of coarse, Master Chief, right away, sir! We'll get our techs right on it."

Now a month later, John stared silently at a sea. The military had no idea where to find him, and he'd heard of Captain Hurvey and Lieutenant Silver trying. They'd organized search parties of Helljumpers to scouwer Earth, but with no luck. They gave up just three days ago. John sighed and began to turn, feeling someone bump into him.

A short-haired woman fell backwards, giving a cry of pain. "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

John turned quickly. "I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I-" He stopped, gazing over the woman. She was very close to his age, with blue eyes and blue-black hair. Memories that had been hid the deep crevices of his mind. "Parisa?"

She glanced up at him suspiciously. "How do you know my name? I told those fools in the Marines, I'm not coming back!"

"Parisa, don't you remember me? It's John!"

Parisa scrambled to her feet, her eyes shooting daggers. "Who are you and what kind of game are you playing at?" she hissed angrily. "John died as a child. I should know. I had to keep glancing into the casket to keep reassuring myself that it was him!" She turned away from him, sobbing uncontrollably.

John felt an ache in his heart, almost hating Dr. Halsey for choosing him for to be a Spartan. "Please, Parisa," he begged, spinning her around to face him again and he could see her tear-stained cheeks. "I can prove it's me!"

She sniffed. "Okay, I'll give you five minutes. "Wow me."

He smiled. "You know when I saved you from Lake Gusev?"

"Yeah. Everyone knew that, not just John."

"I bet you never told anyone about me promising to marry you."

"I-I...John!" She leapt into his arms, squeezing him. "Where have you been and why are you so badly scarred?"

He took a deep breathe. "It's a long story, Parisa. Let me begin."

* * *

Parisa had begun to hate the UNSC at the beginning of the tale, especially this Dr. Catherine Halsey. "I'd like to punch her for making us think you were dead. I cried for years, finally having my eyes dried just in time to sign of for the Marines and worked my way up to Lieutenant status. And all this time, you'd always been there."

John smiled at her. "Although, I don't regret it. If it wasn't for me, the human race might not have made it. There were times I wished I had lived a normal and that I didn't have to fight, but now, I wouldn't have done it differently."

"Oh, John," she muttered. "I'm just glad you're back!"

"Marry me, Parisa?"

She looked taken slightly aback. "What?"

"I did make a promise to marry you, didn't I?"

She smiled. "Yes. I will marry you, John! Do you still remember your last name?"

"I'll make up one. How about Makison?"

"Works for me, dear." They laughed, kissed, and that night made love, something John had never been able to due til now. Unfortunetly, that one night would change their lives forever, for three little surprises were just waiting to come into his life.

* * *

_I redid this for a complaint I had. I hope everyone likes it better now. _


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Halo. WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE END OF HALO 4...READ AT OWN DISCRETION! Some story details might not be totally accurate, so don't be mad at me._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

A tiny girl snaked around a wall, glancing both ways. She grinned as she made her way to a digital sign that sat outside her school. She looked back over to her brothers and signaled to them. "Alright, come on, guys! Bring the thingy, A.J.!"

Her slightly older brother ducked behind a bush and rushed to join her. "Here," he said, opening the sign and inserting a tiny piece metal into it. "There. Now run! Come, Sam!" They're slightly younger brother followed after them, grinning as wide as they were.

It took about ten seconds for the beeping chip to quick, then an image of Principal Clayer singing to a twenty-first century song appeared on the song. "Oh, I can't fight this feeling anymore. I need right by my side, as my beautiful lover! Oh, be my man and I will be yours!"

Four hundred kids ran from their classrooms and burst out laughing at the screen. Principal Clayer and teacher, Mrs. Mitchells stepped out, mouths gaping. "Who did this?" asked Mrs. Mitchells.

Principal Clayer's face turned red. "This has the Makison triplets written all over it!" He turned to see the three six year olds, laughing along with the rest of the crowd. "Mackisons!" Principal Clayer bellowed, a vein popping in forehead.

The three stopped laughing. "Run!" The girl screamed and all three took off. "If mom finds out, we'll be digging our own graves!"

"I'll get you little shits for this! You little-" They heard a woman clear her throat behind him and the teacher. He turned quickly and gasped, quickly straightening himself up. "Dr. Halsey, Captain Hurvey, Lieutenant Silver, welcome to my school."

The Hurvey raised an eyebrow as he watched the video up on the screen. "You were singing, 'Be My Man?'"

Dr. Halsey chuckled, her eyes lighting up with amusement. "I haven't heard of _anyone _even listening to it since it came out in 2014, over five hundred years ago."

Clayer glaced away, his whole body pink with embarrassment. "It's not that bad of a song."

Lieutenant Silver smirked. "How mortifying, Commander!"

Unknown to his students, Principal Clayer was once Commander Seymour Clayer, one of the few surviving soldiers of Human-Covenant War. He had been a Helljumper, only to be discharged after a nearly fatal injury. Returning to Earth, he took up teaching, then became principal three years later. Now two Helljumpers and a scientist were laughing at his misery.

Clayer cleared his throat. "Uh, any war?"

Silver nodded. "Plenty. The Storm Covenant are raising the spirits of others, and they're growing. That Elite, the Arbiter, is having a difficult time controlling them. He's asking for some assistance, so we're going to reopen the Spartan program."

Clayer looked surprised. "Really? Another one?"

Dr. Halsey grinned, flashing her slightly cracked teeth. "That's right, folks! It's the Spartan IV Program! And we're gathering children to train."

"Don't you ever get sick of breaking parents' hearts?" Clayer inquired, eyeing the doctor. "All the parents that I know here would die to protect their kids. Don't a lot of kids die in between the nasty training and the augmentations?"

"Augmentations is more deadly than the training," Halsey corrected. "And I don't believe that Cheif Mendez would apppreciate you hating on his teaching methods."

"Don't tell me you're still using that geezer!"

"He taught the Master Cheif, and without Cheif, we'd have lost the war, as well being killed by that Flood." She Halsey cleared her throat. "Who are your best kids?"

Clayer began to go through a number of names. As he did, Catherine Halsey noticed a tall, handsome and muscular man with a woman with black-blue hair dragging three kids away angrily. There was something familar about the man. Maybe it was the way he walked, as if he'd spent years wearing a suit. Maybe it was the scars all over his body that looked like they were caused by large needles, just like the in the Spartan augmentations.

Halsey watched him carefully. The brown hair and blue eyes that were stern and serious, yet committed to his convictions told her who he was. "What about those three kids?"

Clayer looked at the triplets than gave Dr. Halsey a look of disbelief. "Oh, you don't want them. They're just hooligans, not even worth the training, now about-"

Halsey grinned at the Captain and Lieutenent. "I want those three."

"Why?" Silver inquired.

"I believe their father is the Master Chief, the greatest Spartan ever. We need his gene pool." She looked at the school principal. "Prepare a list of every kid you recommend, including those triplets of their names and addresses right away. Tonight, we kidnap as many fifty from this area, combining them with others from the other colonies that were reestablished."

* * *

John and Parisa Makison glared at their three children. "Why do you kids punish us?" Parisa growled, pacing in front of them.

The girl shook her head. "We weren't punishing you, only Principal Clayer for making little Sam cry last week."

"No, Cortana, you punish us by embarassing us to have to come drag the three of you from the school when you do something bad!"

"Hey," Cortana countered, crossing her arms. "The old guy had it coming!"

Parisa sighed. "You're up, John. I just can't do this anymore."

John smiled, then turned to the kids. "It was pretty funny."

"John! They need to be punished!"

"Oh, Parisa, go easy on them. They're only six."

John Makison, formerly John-117, had finally the life he wanted. A beautiful wife, three semi-wonderful children, a gorgeous two-story townhouse, and the perfect job of owning his own thrift store. What could be better? The store was called Victoriously Reowned Items. People gave kind donations and 60 percent of the money from items being sold went to disabled veterens of Human-Covenant War, helping to fuel the technology for good prstetics for all of them.

He smiled at his kids. "AJ, Cortana, Sam, wanna hear another piece to the story of Master Chief?"

"Yeah!" The triplets answered in unison and plopped in front of him. "You left where he had to get off the Pillar Of Autumn before time ran out!"

Parisa rolled her eyes as e began. "Alright. He grabbed a Pelican as Cortana radioed in to Foehammer. 'Negative, negative,' she shouted. 'We have a wildcat destabilization of the _Autumn's_ main fusion reacters. The engines must have sustained more damage than we thought.' She had stopped the raidoing and began to to speak to Chief. 'We have seven minutes to get out before the main core engines explode. When the countdown reaches zero, the engines will detonate, creating a blast of over five hundred million degrees. You don't-'" John stopped when he saw the kids falling asleep. He smiled and carried each one to their beds, tucking them each in and kissing each forehead.

He then retreating to the room he shared with Parisa. "Aren't they perfect."

She chuckled. "I just wish they'd stay out of mischief."

John smiled at her, kissed her, and the two made love before collasping on their bed ,fast asleep and locked in each other's arms.

* * *

It was about a quarter to 1 in morning, when a loud _thunk! _made them sit up quickly. John stood, pulled a pair of pants on, and pulled out the M6D pistol he had kept after his service in the militare and snuck down the hall. Another noise originated from Cortana's room and kicked the door open. Cortana was, as normal, snoring in her bed. He rushed to the open window-Parisa never let's them leave their windows-saw nothing, closed the window and made his way back to the Master Bedroom. He slammed the pistol back into the table drawer. "I didn't see anyone," he muttered. "But I have a bad feeling my past might come back to haunt us." Parisa's face displayed the same dread he felt and for once in his life, he began to hate the UNSC.


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Halo. WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE END OF HALO 4...READ AT OWN DISCRETION!_

_Some details may be inaccurate to the storyline! Please don't be mad if they are._

_I redid this because someone had a complaint about some missing details. Well, whoever you are Guest, here you go._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Cortana yawned and rubbed her eyes and began to climb out her bed, but something was wrong. Where was her bed? She sat up. She was lying on a blanket sprawled onto a metal, metalic floor. She sat quickly up, her breathe becoming ragged as she was frightened by the sudden change in scenery. Beside her lay her brothers Sam and AJ, both spralwled out on the floor snoring.

Looking at the kids, anyone could easilly see the parents. All three kids had blue eyes as did both their parents. Cortana took after her father with her dark brown hair, which she choose to keep it long all the way to her back, being "the only girley quality I wish to express!" She had wiry muscles and a small stature that told people she was a weakling, a dangerous assumption many really did make.

AJ Makison took more after their mother. He had her blue-black hair, which he usually let dangle just below his ears. His arms were bulky with some heavy muscle mass that normally frightened people who didn't know him, but AJ was quite nice. He preferred "brains force over brute force." He was literally a first-class genius, able to build anything he set his mind to.

Then there was Sam. He was the only one out of his family with blond hair which was cut shorter than his brother's hair. Sam was sweet, never thinking a bad thought about anyone, and believing that one day, those who are kind will be rewarded by good luck. Sam was also deaf, from an incident as children when Cortana found a box of fragmented grenandes in her father's study and pulled the clips off each one, then dropped them and ran. The explosion shattered all, but one of the house's windows and shook the whole neighborhood. It also deafened Sam and for three years, he struggled to learn to speak without hearing and taught himself to write. When they were four, AJ built tiny hearing aids that gave Sam a chance to hear again.

Cortana glanced around, then shook her brothers. "Guys!" she hissed in their ears. "Wake up!"

AJ and Sam satup, yawned, and rubbed their eyes. "What is it?" AJ Inquired, reaching for the glasses he always kept on his bedside table. He had incredible astigmatism that blurred his vision. "Huh? What'd you do with my glasses?"

"Nothing! We're not even home!"

"What?" Sam cried, glancing around. "Mama, daddy!"

Cortana covered his mouth. "Shh. We're going to find out where we are." She tip-toed to a nearby door that had a round window and slowly opened it. As she peered down a long hallway, Sam grabbed the back of her shirt. "What's with the wierd clothes?"

"Huh?" She looked at them. "Where's underwear, my jacket?" The boys surpressed a laugh. It was common knowledge that all she slept in at night was a pair of boys' boxers and a leather jacket their dad had given her when they were five that looked like King Kong hugging a kitten.

Sam tipped his head to see a slight bulge in the back of his sister's shirt. "Hold still! There's something sewn here." He looked in it. "'Cortana-117?"

Cortana gasped. "Our kidnappers are treating us like cattle by giving us numbers!"

AJ pondered for a moment. "We've heard thst number before," he mumbled. "But where?"

Sam gasped. "I know! From our dad's story! Spartan John-117!"

AJ's eyes widened. "If you and I are right, then we've been kidnapped by the UNSC and are about to be trained for Spartan-hood!"

"Awesome!" Cortana shouted, bolting down the hallway. "Where do I start!"

"Cortana, come back! Man, she just doesn't know when to quit." AJ and Sam began to make their way down the hallway, too, careful to be much quieter.

* * *

Dr. Halsey sighed as she finished sewing the last name child's name into her uniform. It was a girl with long, curly blond hair. Her name was Starry Murphey, a little girl who lived in the same town on Earth as the Makison Triplets, and even knew Cortana. "Be careful," Clayer had warned. "Cortana and Starry hate each other and are bound to break out into fights."

Halsey looked at the little girl's new tag. "Starry-001," it read. The little girl had lived in a rich family and they had to sneak into such a highly guarded mansion. Many of the Helljumpers had questioned why Halsey wanted such a spoiled little brat. "Some little girls become one of the best when you train them from when they knew nothing," she answered simply, which confused even the Captain and Lieutenant. But they had promised to help with the Spartan IV Program, so they continued on with the kidnappings. In all, they'd taken nine-hundred children from Earth and several new colonies that had managed to restart after the war ended. Halsey knew only a small fraction would survive to become full Spartans.

She turned to Captain Hurvey. "Is Mendez ready."

Hurvey nodded. "He isn't pleased, but he agreed to train yet another batch, but first he called me a "sorry, conspiracy-ridden sonuvabitch."

"His tongue is sharer than ever," Halsey chuckled. "I hope these JR. Spartans will be alright."

"JR. Spartans? That's new."

"I know. I just thought of it, since we still have older Spartans."

"For a serious scientist, you're pretty funny, know that?"

"I know."

* * *

Cortana rocketed through the corridor, rounding each corner quickly as possible. _I'm going to be a Spartan, just like in the stories! _As she rounded her fifth corner, she felt pain as she ran smack into an old man was walking with a cane. He growled. "You must be one of those brats I'm supposed to train!"

She looked at him and grimaced. "Who are you?"

"I am Chief Mendez, specializing, apparently, in training future Spartans."

Cortana stood up straight and saluted the old man. "Spartan Cortana-117, reporting for duty!" She grinned, displaying a very familiar gap in her front teeth. Her brown hair and blue eyes finished the mental picture of who he saw in mind. He turned and walked the opposite way without speaking another word to her. "Hey!" she shouted after him. "Come back, you jerk! Come back!"

* * *

Chief Mendez entered the laboratory room where Dr. Halsey was preforming a selective experiment on a suit, Mark X armor, the one she was most proud of yet. "Hello, Mendez," she said without looking at him. "What do you think? After studying the Flood samples that were collected by the Arbiter and surviving Marines, I've determined the perfect defense against them!"

Mendez knew he wasn't there to chat about the new Spartan suit. "I just saw his daughter," he told Halsey quietly. "In the halls." He stepped closer. "Was she the only one you took?"

"No," Dr. Halsey said matter-of-factly. "I took all three of his kids."

Mendez's eyes immediately widened. "Are you mad? Do you not realize that once his kids die, along with a bunch of others, he'll future out what happened, and when he does, it could be the end of the UNSC when he comes to take them back!"

She turned to jim, her eyes burning into his. "I know what I am doing, Mendez. Just do your job and train them."

"I will do as you say, but I will keep in mind who they are, who their father is, and I will watch them more carefully than any other child. With his augmented genes, I want to see what they can do." Leaving it at that, he turned and marched out of the lab. _I am curious, though. Let's see what the kids of the Master Chief can accomplish.__  
_

* * *

_I redid this for a complaint I had. I hope everyone likes it better now. _


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Halo. WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE END OF HALO 4...READ AT OWN DISCRETION! _

_Some story details might not be totally accurate, so don't be mad at me._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Only a month had passed since the start of the Spartan IV Program and already fifteen kids had died from Mendez's training. "Come on!" he tended to bellow at them with every mistake they made. "Do you think your enemies will take it easy on you? They'll be out to shed your blood, to see you dead at their feet! You have to be ready!"

Everyday, the kids were forced through the hardest known physical tests; lifting hundred-pound weights, pulling a bus up from falling off a cliff, dodging through rockslides. Cortana had watched Jody-847 get crushed in one of the cascades, and Sam and AJ watched Flavio-439 get pulled over the side of the cliff by the heavy bus. Many more had died as a result of the brutal training, and all the kids began fearing for their own lives.

"We should find a way to leave," Starry suggested one night. Her curly blond hair was a disaster, her blue eyes filled with fearful tears. "I just want my large, fluffy bed again!"

Cortana sighed. "I'd hate to agree with Princess Brat here," she said, "but if we don't do something, we're all going to die. I haven't eaten much, I'm on the verge of starving!"

Many others agreed in unison. Some insisted on staying, but those who wanted to leave shouted about being in prison. These included kids they knew from home; Gerry-262, Phi-179, Jordan-192, Levine-349, Niko-007, CariAnn-329. Ones they didn't know from home were Claire-150, the twins Orion-222 and Oreo-389, Harry-409, Peggy-238, Cleff-387, and Sven-123. There were others, too many to name, but they all wanted to escape.

It was agreed that would sneak out that night, leaving behind those who thought is was best to stay behind like good little Spartan JR's. AJ's plan was to act like he'd lost his mind from the hard work. He'd strip down to his birthday suit, running around screaming, "The aliens are coming, the aliens are coming!" Once he had the attention of all staff members, the others would take off and hijack a UNSC Pelican ship and escape from this harsh life.

"Does anyone know how to fly one?" Claire inquired, a little concerned.

Sam smiled. "I probably can. AJ too when he joins us."

AJ grinned. "I have a handmade program that can interface with the controls. It'll be easier than taking candy from a baby."

* * *

AJ took a deep breathe as he threw his underwear aside and began racing down the corridor. "The aliens are coming, the aliens are coming!" He banged on doors as he ran, his barefeet pounding against the concrete floor. "They sent a transmission to my brain! They're going to attack at once and kill us all!" For good measure, he threw in a maniacal laugh.

Many UNSC personal came running out to him, some attempting to restrain him. He groaned a little as he was forced to use his muscles to throw them off and he took of running. _Strange, _he thought. _Where was that Mendez guy? _

As he continued toward the hangar, hoping they would be home soon, a pair of super strong hands grabbed him from behind and tossed up against a wall. He screamed when he saw the tall person in the sage-green suit standing above him. "Uh..."

The figure sneered loudly. "Where do you think you're going, kid? I hope you're not running away from your military duties."

* * *

Mendez had an angry expression on his face as he paced around the group of six year olds. "You attempted to escape, steal a military vehicle, and abandon the military status that was given to you. Usually in United Nations Space Corps, such actions that are typically punishable by death!" The kids began to cower as he shouted the word 'Death.' Cortana, AJ, and Sam tried not to be intimadated. "Now, I wanna know who's plan this was!"

Starry leaped up. "It was those Makison triplets, they did it! They're trouble." She pointed at them, almost shaking in fear.

Mendez moved his eyes over to the one girl and two boys, who now had sweatn pouring down their faces. He stepped toward them, bending down to come face-to-face, suddenly smiling. "You believed you were prisoners, so you created a very well plan and nicely executed it. The thing you need to learn is to make sure you have all necisary intel in order for your plan to be properly followed through. Such incredible planning skills will come in handy if you ever become a POW. Nicely done, you three." With that, he turned and left the room, leaving hundreds of confused children.

* * *

A month had passed since John had suspiciously watched three Pelicans that flew around New Dade City for a couple of days vefore leaving. Things appeared normal, although, his children acted a bit differently. Parisa never noticed, she just assumed they'd finally learned to behave themselves. John didn't buy it one bit. He had watched them carefully.

His worst fears were confirmed on January 6th, 2560, when about fifty kids in the town suddenly grew ill. He recognized the flash cloning technology. It renders the clones suseptible to many illnesses and now there were sick kids, including his triplets. "Parisa, these aren't our kids!"

"What are you saying, John?"

His blue eyes flashed with concern. "These are clones. This all a coverup from the fact that our children were kidnapped and I plan to get them back before they're made into Spartans."

"How?" She practically wailed, tears stinging her eyes over the possibility of her kids being killed.

He grinned and retrieved the helmet he had managed to bring from the UNSC. "I'm a Spartan, and not just any, but," he slapped the helmet on his head, the visor now staring menacingly at the sky, "the Spartan John-117, the Master Cheif."

Parisa smiled, her eyes suddenly drying. "I'm coming, too."

* * *

**Hehe, what a great story. Here's a wonderful extra. The triplets of John were named after good friends that were lost throughout all four games. First person to guess all three correctly will get a special preview scene from my sequel fanfic "Secrets of Halo." Answers must be PMed to me or they will not count. Good luck, Halo fans and thanks for staying with the story the whole time.**


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Halo. WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE END OF HALO 4...READ AT OWN DISCRETION!_

_Some details may be inaccurate to the storyline! Please don't be mad if they are._

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Another month passed and the triplets seventh birthday hit, they knew because AJ, unknowing to Mendez, still had his PMC, or Personal Mobile Computer. That morning, the triplets crouched in a corner all alone. They had tears in their eyes and they softly sang, "It's our birthday, time for celebration, for cake, presents, and most importantly time with our family."

They had to finally end their sadness when Mendez stepped into the room, his eyes solemnly watching each child in the room. "My superiors fear that what I am about to do is total suicide for all of you, that you are all too young for such a thing." He stopped in the center of the room. "I have a special mission for you all as a group. There is an enemy ship that in a forest near here, three clicks in that direction." He pointed Southward as he spoke. "Your mission, young Spartans, is to take that ship, neutralize all enemy aliens on board. Our sensors have indicated there only a few, due to most dying the crash. It shouldn't be too hard for you kiddies."

Cortana narrowed her eyes and smiled, not wanting to be intimadated like the other kids, wanting to be strong in front of this asshole. "Piece of cake," she said cooly to him. "I'm ready for it."

He grinned and nodded. "Follow me, children. The doc has a surpise for you."

"Is it candy," asked CariAnn licking her lips.

"Not even close!" Mendez snapped. "In fact, Dr. Halsey's gift to you may just be your keys to your survival, those of you strong enough to survive that is." Sam shivered at the stare the old teacher flashed him a cold glare.

* * *

Halsey smiled as the Spartan JR's came walking into her lab behind Mendez. She had finally designed a line of Mark VI suits just to fit each child. She turned just as Mendez walked them in. Her smiled widened. "Welcome, children, welcome. I don't believe I properly introduced myself or why you are here."

"Or why you kidnapped us!" Sven shouted, his voice laced with his strange accent.

Halsey took a deep breathe and began explaining about the program, who she was, and what the cause is. "We are currently at peace with the disbanded Covenant, but there is the Storm Covenant that doesn't wish for peace, they still want us destroyed, and as long as an Eliete named Orsoro 'Thomalee still breathes, we need more soldiers, more super soldiers in fact! That's where you all come, why you all are being trained." She paused, looking over the over eight-hundred children that had survived the basic training tests. "Each of you was chosen because you have all been traced to having family in the military during the Human-Covenant War. Your gene pools are special and very important."

Cortana's face was twisted in angry distortion. "Who the hell was in the military in our family?" she inquired in a harsh tone. "Our grandparents died when their planet was sizzled and our parents just aren't cool enough."

"Why is that?" inquired Halsey, intrigued by the child's words. "Tell me what makes them so 'uncool'."

"Ugh, where do I begin? First, they freaked when I got into dad's box of grenades when I was one. Then when I was three, mom refused to give me a pet poisonous fire breathing Urithean lizard for our birthday, because she said it was too dangerous and not for little girls." Cortana paused to take a breathe. "Then dad starts telling stories about the war and this awesome guy called Master Chief and I tell him when I was five that I wanna join the Marines. He all defensive saying, 'I will not allow you to risk your life as a Helljumper!'

"I reply by saying that 'Okay, can I be a Spartan then?' and he says 'No! Spartans are even in more danger than Helljumpers, so you can't be that either.' And I look at him and ask 'Then what the hell can I be?' Then I got popped by mom for cussing and was sent to my room."

When Cortana ended her talking, Mendez was already sizing each child for their own suit. Dr. Halsey had her back against a wall, her eyes were deep in space with a faraway smile on her face as she wasn't thinking about the Spartan JR's or what would come along for them to fight against. She was looking into the past at her precious little Spartan II's remembering the luckiest of all them and, of coarse, her favorite.

* * *

John stopped to rest, noticing how exhausted Parisa was getting. The former lieutenant wasn't as able-bodied as her former Spartan husband was, she tired much quicker. At some amount of random luck, the couple had managed to acquire a Banshee, most likely belonging to the Arbiter or one of his Elites coming to check on Earth and had miraculously flown it through space to New Reach. After the war, Reach had been redone on a planet only three lightyears from the original Planet Reach.

"Go on ahead, honey," Parisa panted, as she sat on a boulder. "I'm only slowing you down. I'll join you when I've rested."

"No, Parisa, we'll stick together," he insisted.

"Go, John," she growled, glaring into his eyes, blue on blue. " From what you've told me about training, we've got precious moments and we promised to bring home as many of the kids from New Dade City as possible." Tears began to trickle from her eyes. "Save them, John. They're children."

He nodded and continued on, leaving the pack of food he'd brought with her. As far as he could see, New Reach had a totally different landscape from Reach, although, he did recognize it. It was the landscape from the first Halo ring world that he'd found. The desert, the hills, he even caught a glimpse of the swamp he'd been in when he first found the Flood. A growl rose in his throat at the very thought of Halsey training kids-_his _kids-to potentially fight enemies, possibly the Flood, on a Halo. It absolutely infuriated him. That's how, deep in his mind, he knew that he had to get at least Cortana, AJ, and Sam out of there, before he lost them forever like he'd lost so many good friends.

* * *

The kids were actually a little excited to try on their MJOLNIR armor, at least until Halsey delivered bad news for some of them. "In order to fit into your helmets, you need to have shorter hair than what many of you have, especially the girls."

Cortana and Starry were the first to cower at the pair of scizzors. "You aren't touching my hair!" They shouted in unison and bolted out the door and down the halway. The two boys with the longest hair, Sven and AJ, were inching toward the doorway, grinned, and ran.

Mendez sighed angrily as more kids followed. "I hate children!"

* * *

John panted as he lifted himself up onto yet another boulder and grimaced as he saw facility with a building very similar to the Halo control center, similar in structure. Actually, it appeared to be made of all the structures he had walked through when fighting his way through the alien armada. He took deep breathe, a sudden piercing scream hitting his eardrums, followed by another. He saw Cortana and Starry Applevy from Earth running, followed by AJ, some kid, and more kids. He quickly pulled his sidearm from his belt and prepared to fight for those kids.

* * *

**_Wow, isn't this getting interesting, please R&R! And if you have any ideas you'd like to share, PM me!_**


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Halo. WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE END OF HALO 4...READ AT OWN DISCRETION! _

_Some story details might not be totally accurate, so don't be mad at me._

_Sorry it took so long. i was very busy, but the wait for the new chapter is over...for now._

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

She never had to turn around. She knew who was standing behind her. "Before you say a word, we needed them, because of their special gene pool. Without them, the Storm Covenant might win."

John growled. "I still remember the augmentations, the harsh training, the heat of war!" He took a step toward her. "I don't want them to go through that, not by a long shot." He lifted the sleeve of his coat displaying the dozens of scars along his arm. "I don't want them to suffer the way I have, please let me take them home!"

Halsey opened her mouth to reply, only to hear the pained cry from Mendez. "Gah! Let go, you crazy woman!"

"Not til I get my kids back!" Parisa's shout came from outside the lab. "I want my children and every other kid from our town returned! Right _now!"_

"No," Mendez answered. "Perform whatever torture you want!"

"Oh please," said Parisa. "I only have a hold of your ear! Yeesh. Men!"

"Alright, mom!" shouted Cortana, showing the kids were watching the whole thing, probaby with delight in their eyes. "Go, go!"

John peeked out of the lab to see Parisa holding on to Mendez's ear, with the older man twisting, trying escape her grip, but John knows from experience of his wife's death grip-and it wasn't on his ear either. "Parisa," he said stepping her way. "Calm yourself." The kids _were_ right there."

Parisa glared, her daggerish blue eyes piercing through Mendez, then her finger and thumb unclenched and recoiled away, holding his red ear. "Crazy bitch! That hurt!"

"Oh, suck it up, you pansy," she growled. "And you're the one training our kids to be super soldiers? Huh, those kids could overpower you with ease." Mendez glared silently at her, not even sure how to reply. "Hmph, that's what I thought!"

All the kids were laughing, joking, and relaxing with their savors here. John counted the kids he recognized and noticed three missing He looked at Mendez. "Where are Margeret, Jane, and Abporae?"

"Dead," Mendez answered simply and emotionlessly. "They were weak, failed the strength tests, and died. Don't interfere, boy, they're about to go on their first miss-"

"They won't be going anywhere with you!" Parisa shouted, lunging her hands toward his throat. "Leave my kids alone!" John grabbed her shoulders, keeping her inches from the strangeling the old man.

"Calm yourself, dear," said John. "We mustn't stoop to their level."

Parisa glared at Mnedez a moment longer, than began sobbing in John's arms. "Oh, honey! I just want our kids back!"

"Shh, hush now, dear. It's alright."

Dr. Halsey stepped up beside John. "Sir, please reconsider this. We need-"

"The naswer is no. We're taking the kids that belong to New Dade City, and have funerals for the three that have died. And that's my fianl answer."

"Are you sure that's the plan?" A gruff voice sounded behind the humans, very familar to John.

He turned. "Aribiter," he said extending his hand. "Good to see you again."

Thel 'Vadam, The Arbiter of the former Covenant, accepted the hand. "Likewise, Spartan."

"Please, call me John. I am a Spartan no more, just a human."

Thel's eyes were troubled, Jonh could tell. "We may need Spartans once again," he said, then cleared his throat. "I led a UNSC attack on the Storm Covenant, only to discover that they've been torn apart. Their leader was killed, and one of the few remaining Eleites took his place. Orso'Valamee spoke of a destructive army, calling themselves the Montrese. According to him, the Montrese Army itself was a easy to defeat, however, he spoke of a Strike Team Ten, aliens with amazing powers that killed most of the Storm Covenant. I fear my people as well as yours may be next on their plan of attack."

The kids were yawning and Parisa had an eyebrow raised. Mendez didn't seem to worry and Dr. Halsey was quickly attempting to find files of any new alien species discovered. Only John looked as frightened as Arbiter. Ony someone who had fought the Storm Covenant, seen their strong wills to be victorious and see felt what they can do would know how hard it was to beat them. "I see," said John. He looked at everyone in the room, the said, "I think we need to prepare. Parisa, I'm afraid the kids will need to train to be Spartans."

"What?!"

"Mendez, I give you full consent to continue your training, but protect my kids."

"I will, Chief."

"And...I need to see Fred, Kelly, Linda, and Will again. Time to put the team together again." And knew within himself, he'd once again become Master Chief.


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Halo. WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE END OF HALO 4...READ AT OWN DISCRETION! _

_Some story details might not be totally accurate, so don't be mad at me._

_Sorry it took so long. i was very busy, but the wait for the new chapter is over...for now._

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

After the war, Linda, Will, Kelly, and Fred, didn't have much to do. Retired, they spent most of their time relaxing, and being bored. "So, who wants to be me girfriend, this time?" Fred inquired looking over Kelly and Linda.

"No one, you idiot," Kelly said, a bit annoyed. "No one will ever want to be your permanant girlfirend, Fred. No one."

"Aw, don't be like that, Kells. I'm sure you like me."

"I do not!"

Fred sighed. "I wnder how everyone else is at the UNSC."

* * *

"Keep your fists up, Sam!" John shouted, overviewing the kids training. "Don't stop to think, AJ, just keeping fighting! Sven, straighten your back! Starry, feet apart! Cortana, excellent job!"

The kids sweated and panted as they trained hard to learn everything Mendez and John could teach them. It took a thourough explaination, but the kids finally uderstood why they were being trained. This Montrese was more of a threat to everyone they loved, than the Covenant ever could be.

"My mom and dad?" inquired tiny Phi, the smallest of all the Spartan JR's.

"My cousin?" piped Claire.

"My family's servants?" was Starry.

"My baby sister?" asked Cleff.

"Our classmates?" came Oreo and Orion in unison.

"My girlfriend?" inquired Sven.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes. Everyone you all know is in huge danger from these new aliens."

"Have you ever fought them?" Gerry asked, in wonderment.

"Not the Montrese, but I have fought the now disbanded Covenant and the Storm Covenant, which is currently in disarray. The Storm Covenant are a force to be reckoned with, but the Montrese crushed them," he gave a quick, loud snap of his fingers that had made the kids jump a little, "just like that."

After that, they began their training with no complaints. John taught them martial arts, boxing, how to wield the simplest of guns, how to sneak into enemy encampments. He even stole one of Mendez's quotes, earning him a burning glare from his former teacher. "Make friends with your environment."

* * *

Finally, after seven long years of training, the kids, now teenagers, were ready to begin the augmentations. John knew in his mind that hundreds of the now 850 kids would perish from these experiments, he just hoped it wasn't his three.

The augmentations went by fairly quickly, but the deaths of many were unbearable. A boy named Jake writhed and screamed in pain, while a girl named Rina had lungs that swelled and so she slowly suffocated.

Soon, though, the worst was to come.

* * *

Captain Hurvey and Lieutenant Silver were in touch with John.

"Master Chief," Hurvey said, "we've heard much about you. What an impeccable record you have."

John gave a nod. "Thank you, Captain. The last several years, I've heard about you as well. It's a pleasure to meet you at last."

"We're here to discuss what to do about the Montrese. I recommend a full strike against them. They're a weak army and can't fight as well as humans or Covenant. We have a good chance."

"With all due respects, Captain, said John in worried tone. "These Montrese are nothing to laugh at. I fear they could be the worst enemy yet."

"Nonsense, Chief." John flinched slightly at the mention of his Spartan rank. "I want to know if you will lead us into battle?"

John thought for a moment, mlling over his options, then nodded. "Sir, I'll do it."

"Thank you, Master Chief. I'm sure this will be a simple victory with humans and Covenant working side-by-side."

* * *

Sorry it took so long! Busy, busy, busy. Please R&R. I don't get enough reviews.


End file.
